1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a rotary connector device employed for electrically coupling a body of an automobile and a steering wheel.
2. Background Art
In a generally employed rotary connector device as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. H08-192960 and Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application No. H01-161589, for example, the neutral position of the steering wheel in the rotary range may be shifted in one direction resulting from the assembly error, which causes the flat cable to be wound by a predetermined amount or more during the operation of the steering wheel.
The aforementioned conventional device employs two separate cutters or a single movable cutter to cut the flat cable during the operation of either left or right steering wheel.
The device provided with the two separate cutters results in the increased number of parts, and complicated assembly and parts control, thus interfering the cost reduction.
The device provided with the movable single cutter also results in the increased number of parts for the movable structure, and complicated assembly and parts control, thus interfering the cost reduction.